


Just Us

by pusheenbawse



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Vague Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusheenbawse/pseuds/pusheenbawse
Summary: Sei and Rina aren't the loud type to dramatically confess their feelings (who is?), but have a whoOOOLLe lotta mutual pining going on. Rina eventually decides she's had enough; enough of this mutual pining I-love-her-but-don't-have-the-balls-to-tell-her bullcrap, enough of doubting if Sei even liked her, even though it was painfully obvious she did. And if she's gonna do it, why not do it in style?
Relationships: Kang Soeun | Rina/Lee Seojung | Sei
Kudos: 5





	Just Us

It was weird seeing her like this.

Rina wasn’t the bold type; she wasn’t all that provocative, and leaned towards a sort of quiet elegance, to be admired from afar. Sei would know; she tries her best to do the same (with mixed success).

They were very, _very_ sober, so what gives?

Why was Rina being so... like _that?_

There’s something odd about the room they’re in. It doesn’t quite feel right. The air’s almost syrupy, with Rina nestling against Sei. Sei noticed a lot of tension, though she was unsure if it felt sexual. It was just, off. Sei felt Rina slink her arms around her midsection; Sei ignored the goosebumps as best she could.

“What’s the hug for?”

“I dunno, I love you?”

Sei knows there’s no way Yoojung and Rina could’ve switched bodies, but still.

“Uh, ok, I love you too.”

Rina grinned, squeezing Sei tighter. Sei pretended she couldn’t feel Rina’s… chest pressing harder and harder against her side. She couldn’t really hug Rina back; the positioning would be far too awkward. Sei figured she’d just let Rina have this moment, and when she’s done they’ll go back to being good friends and bandmates.

Just how long does Rina plan on dragging this out? Sei was seriously beginning to question Rina’s motives. Maybe she’s trying to slowly strangle her? Maybe this is just a thinly veiled attempt to get in her pants? Sei hoped for neither; she wouldn’t know what to do either way.

Sei could’ve sworn she felt Rina sniff her. It wasn’t all that obvious; very much in line with Rina’s character. It was more of a sharp inhale; quick and _almost_ silent. Sei didn’t think she smelled all that interesting; if anything, she’d used some of Rina’s shampoo and body wash (she was out, and didn’t have time to get more. Besides, it wasn’t even that much, and it’s not like she’d notice).

“Are you done yet?” Sei prodded.

“What’s the rush?”

“I don’t know, I might have to pee or something.”

“Do you?”

Sei hesitated a little. She seriously did not have to pee, like at all. It was kinda weird, actually. “I mean, I might have to… soon.”

“Then I’ll stop when you do." Rina draped an arm over Sei’s shoulder, scooting behind the latter, settling in to rest her chin in the crook of her neck.

“Pretty,” Rina muttered towards Sei’s ear.

“Likewise,” Sei blurted as close to casually as she could muster, trying to distract herself from a faint tingle in her cheeks. Rina grinned against Sei’s neck. Rina was not the type to be bold, but when you’re near certain your crush likes you back, what’s the harm in having a little fun before confessing? Plus, Sei looked cute in gay panic pink.

For some reason, literally no one had walked in on them. It might have been because Suyeon was about to, saw them, then immediately notified everybody to, “Stay the hell away from them, unless you wanna be more uncomfortable than you’ve ever been in your entire life. I mean it; it’s like watching two turtles you know are about to mate, but they’re like a foot apart so it’s gonna be a while before they actually get down to it.” This was immediately followed by a 5-person collective groan of disgust, as they were now stuck thinking about turtle sex, and questioning why Suyeon would know about that in the first place.

Rina turned her head ever so slightly so her mouth barely grazed Sei’s neck; Sei was about ready to pass out. Rina did that on purpose, she really _is_ trying to get into her pants! What’s she supposed to do? Sei was torn between going along with it or bailing and possibly fleeing the country. As enticing as the latter sounded, she figured this was a rare opportunity, seeing Rina this… weird. She might as well take advantage while she can. Also, plane tickets are only getting more expensive, and there’s not a lot of places for a mostly-Korean-speaking Korean to go without a serious language gap. More importantly, Sei does not do well with jetlag.

Sei _ever so slightly_ turned her head towards Rina’s. They eventually made eye contact. Neither seemed particularly sure what to do next. Sei clumsily kissed Rina’s nose; she’d been aiming for the lips but missed due to positioning and general neck strain. Rina found it endearing; Sei somewhat embarrassing, but I mean hey, if Rina liked it then she saw no issue.

Rina placed a hand on Sei’s chin, gently guiding it towards her. “Is it ok if I kiss you?” Sei semi-confidently squeaked out a, “sure”. Rina snorted a little before leaning in to kiss Sei’s hairline, forehead, the space between her brows, the bridge of her nose, the tip, and finally…

Sei honestly did not know why there had to be that much buildup, like just the kiss on the lips would’ve been just as cool, but hey, she wasn’t complaining.

The kiss was somewhat conservative, much like the both of them (not necessarily politically or socially, just to be clear). But it was enough for them, and besides, they weren’t about to have full-blown turtle sex mid-day when other members could walk in on them.

After a while, they parted. They seemed to be taken aback by it all, as if they’d forgotten and subsequently re-realized what they’d been doing. Rina seemed especially shaken, faintly covering her mouth with the side of her hand. So much for being bold.

“So that just happened,” Sei blurted after finally comprehending what had just happened.

“That it did,” Rina replied with vague uncertainty.

Sei fumbled, waiting for a coherent flirtatious remark to finally gel. This gave Rina some time to recover, and also try and predict what attempt at wooing Sei’d try on her.

“You want it to happen again?” Close enough.

“First off, this means you like me, right?” Can’t blame Rina for wanting some clarification; you can never be _too_ safe.

“Yeah, it does; I assume you kissing back means you like me too?”

“Correct.”

“Cool,” Sei concluded. “So you wanna kiss again?”

“Sure.” Rina tried her best at a knowing smirk, “And maybe again later tonight.”

“Woah there, first the neck thing, now this?”

“I mean, don’t think I’m trying to push you or anything—” Rina started worrying she came off too strong.

“No, it’s fine; I’m just not used to this much… attention, you know?”

“I mean, we’re in a K-pop group; attention is in the job description,” Rina half-heartedly joked to hide her worry.

“I meant like romantically, from like a girl or something.”

Rina quickly went from concern to confusion. “Have you not read some of the fan mail we get? All eight of us have been proposed to by at least 5 women to every man.”

“Jeez.”

“Anyways, that’s not the point. The point is…” Rina tried to remember what they’d been talking about prior to the tangent. “The point is we don’t have to go as fast as we’re going, and I’m totally fine with however fast or slow you wanna go.”

“And I’m asking to pick up the pace a little, if that’s all right with you.”

Rina paused; so much for needing to apologize. Cautiously, she replied.

“Sounds good, but can we save the more intense stuff for later on?”

“Sounds good,” Sei parroted endearingly, vanquishing all prior doubts and concern with her potent beam. They kissed again, though were a little less hesitant and conservative about it.

As sweet as their budding romance was, Suyeon was getting tired of taking the long way from her dorm room to the kitchen and back.


End file.
